


The Start of Something New

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Fic, Hajime once again proves to be the best, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oikawa is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are expecting their first kid.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Kudos: 36
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Iwaoi Fluff Week Day 6
> 
> Prompt: UFO/Baby/"Stay with me" "I'm here"
> 
> Hope you enjoy

They were expecting. Two years ago as a wedding present, Oikawa’s sister had her eggs frozen and gave the rights to the eggs to the newly married couple. Finally after getting to a comfortable spot in life, Oikawa and Iwaizumi hired a surrogate. Nine months have passed since they got the news the surrogate was pregnant, and she was due at any moment. During the pregnancy Iwaizumi was the one who had to keep a level head as Oikawa freaked out about every little thing that could go wrong. Iwaizumi realized that whenever Oikawa got into these fits the best way to calm him down was to send him to the store to buy stuff for the baby. Sure now the couple has more baby clothes and toys than they know what to do with, but at least they know their kid will have all of its needs met. 

Oikawa was definitely freaking out. He has had his assistant coach on standby for the past week to take over whenever his child was born, and that moment could come at any time. So Oikawa did what Iwaizumi always said to do in his time of crisis, go shopping. Oikawa told his assistant coach to take over practice for the day, and he’ll check in later. Oikawa got in his car, went straight to the closest baby store, and turned off his phone. 

Oikawa found out over the course of his many shopping sprees that having his phone on provided a terrible anxiety that he would get the call about something going wrong while he was trying to cheer himself up. 

Walking through the store at a casual pace, Oikawa had filled his cart up with a godzilla onesie that Iwaizumi was going to love, some diapers because you could never have enough of those, a shirt that said “my daddies love me”, and Oikawa’s favorite thing, an alien head knit hat with a little puff on top. Oikawa was almost checking out when he saw the most amazing thing. He walked straight past the cribs to the mobiles. There it was a mobile with a UFO in the middle of it and a cow, an alien, a star, and earth hanging off of the ends. Oikawa had to choke back a cry at how cute the newest addition to his cart was. 

As soon as Oikawa finished checking out, he headed to his car unloading the bags and turned on his phone. As soon as his phone was fully booted up, he was greeted to 67 texts from “Iwa-chan <3” as well as 32 missed calls. He made his way to the hospital as fast as he could because he was not about to miss his kid being born.

As soon as he pulled into a parking spot. Oikawa was out of the car rushing to the receptionist trying to figure out where his husband and future child are. The elevator he got stuck on was crammed with people, some of whom he recognized like Kyoutani and Yahaba who brought their little girl, Kimiko. As soon as Oikawa got off the elevator he ran to the room his surrogate was in only to be stopped by a nurse. 

“Sir I’m sorry, the patient is in the process of giving birth we can’t let you in.”

“But, that’s my kid in there. That’s my husband in there and our surrogate giving birth to my baby. Please let me in.”

“Fine, but you have to change.” The nurse walked Oikawa to the covering for his clothes, and allowed him to change before she walked him back to the room and opened the door.

“Hajime, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Shittykawa, why would you not answer my calls. I thought you left, and were just too overwhelmed by this.” Iwaizumi vaguely gestured at everything.

“I was overwhelmed, I was nervous that I wouldn’t be a good dad. So I went to the store. I always turn my phone off when I’m there since it’s just me time.”

The moment was interrupted by a scream followed by a cry. There it was, their baby.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi fought back tears as they saw their baby for the first time.

“He looks just like Iwa-chan, but with my hair coloring. It makes him look softer than you, Iwa-chan.”

“Oi shut up,” Iwaizumi said, letting tears flow from his face.

“How about we name him Hibiki, Iwaizumi Hibiki, since he looks just like his dads.”

“Hibiki… I love it.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but we need to take him and get him cleaned up. You can see him as soon as we are done.” the nurse told them.

The tears welled up in both of their eyes again.

“Iwa-chan, I’m scared what if I’m not a good dad?” 

“You’ll be the best dad, Tooru. I promise you that. I mean you’re the best role model. You’re the one who will be able to teach Hibiki that no matter what you can pursue your passion.”

“I’m so scared Iwa-chan. What if something happens to him, what will we do? I just don’t know what will happen, so please just stay with me. Be the man who helps me raise a strong, brilliant kid.” Oikawa choked on the tears that were streaming down his face. He has never felt so overwhelmed about anything in his life.

“I’m here. I’ll always be here, Tooru, because no matter what you’re my husband, and that little boy in there is our son.”

“I’m just interrupting all of the moments.” The nurse laughs. “Here’s your beautiful baby boy. If I could get one of you to fill out the birth certificate before you leave. We also want to keep him here for a few days just to make sure nothing is wrong. Will that be okay? Since neither of you are patients you can’t stay here, so I wanted to make sure you knew he would be in the best hands.”

“That’s okay. Thank you for telling us.” Iwaizumi answered, taking his son in his arms. “Hey little guy, you know that you’re so freaking awesome. You have two dads who are really excited to have you. Do you want to go meet the rest of your family?” The baby blinked up at Iwaizumi, making Iwaizumi stumble his breath. “Tooru he has your eyes. We have the cutest baby ever.”

The newly formed family walked out into the waiting room to greet their family and friends. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were there with their daughter. Kunimi and Kindaichi were there with an engagement ring on Kunimi’s finger. Kyoutani and Yahaba were there with their daughter in tow, the two were in the process of adopting a little boy. Finally Daichi and Suga were there, Suga became Oikawa’s best friend in college when they ran into each other at a party, resulting in Makki, Suga, and Oikawa all rooming together. The couple was there with both their daughter and their twin boys who even at two years old wrecked havoc just like their dad. 

After the introductions were made, and the hospital said visiting hours were over, Iwaizumi and Tooru both headed home.

“Hajime! Look at what I found!” Tooru held up the mobile he bought earlier in the day.

“That’s awesome Tooru, but we better get a godzilla one for our next kid.” Iwaizumi kissed Tooru. Oikawa wasn’t sure what the future had in store for him, but between his husband and his son, he was ready for whatever came his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading!! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell with me about gay volleyball on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)


End file.
